<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fingers in a fist like you might run by pastelgalaxia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539552">fingers in a fist like you might run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgalaxia/pseuds/pastelgalaxia'>pastelgalaxia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>raindrops and roses au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fae AU, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Angst, God i love them so much, Human AU, M/M, Pancakes, and oh boy that’s gonna be a wild ride, doi talks about the curse for once, duck guy - Freeform, enjoy it while you can, i don’t know how to write :D, it won’t last long, no beta we die like doi’s happiness, red and robin are worried parents, red guy - Freeform, shrig is still an asshole, shrignold (mentioned), so doi is just about to turn 17, this is almost 4 years later by the way, this is the shortest chapter ever i’m so sorry, totally not projecting onto doi here nope, wow look at me posting fluff for once, yellow guy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgalaxia/pseuds/pastelgalaxia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s been nearly four years since the incident, and doi is still suffering the consequences.</p><p>red and robin try to help as much as they can, but it’s not easy raising a cursed teen, especially with the conditions of the curse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>raindrops and roses au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fingers in a fist like you might run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   red wakes up.</p><p>   he walks downstairs, being careful not to disturb a sleeping robin and a sleeping (<em>dear god, please let him be sleeping</em>) doi.</p><p>   it’s saturday, which means it’s pancake day.</p><p>   red enters the kitchen, and his eyes are immediately drawn to the sink. it’s become a sort of ritual over the past couple of years, and, like so many days before, his heart sinks when he sees an empty mug resting on the counter, faint traces of coffee still staining its brim.</p><p>   he sighs and picks the mug up, placing it in the dishwasher before turning and getting a pan out of a cabinet.</p><p>   as he gathers the ingredients from around the kitchen, robin walks in, rubbing sleep from his eyes. the shorter man notices red in the kitchen and rushes to help him get the pancake batter ready.</p><p>   they work in comfortable silence for a while, robin making the batter while red cooks the pancakes. they’ve made a large stack before deciding they probably have enough, and red transfers the cakes to a plate large enough to hold all of them.</p><p>   as robin is getting syrup out of the fridge, doi enters the room, dark circles under his eyes. the teen spots the pancakes and smiles slightly, sitting down at the table and drawing his knees up to his chest.</p><p>   robin notices doi first and walks over, pulling a chair up next to him and placing an arm around his shoulders. </p><p>   “good morning, did you have a pleasant sleep?”</p><p>   red sees doi wince slightly at the last word, before blinking quickly and answering.</p><p>   “it was an okay sleep, yeah.”</p><p>   “then why,” red interrupts, leaning against the counter as doi’s eyes snap to him, “did i find an empty coffee mug on the counter this morning?”</p><p>   “what?” robin cries, turning to look at doi, who’s face is now clouded with guilt. “dear, you promised you’d try to get more sleep!”</p><p>   “i know,” the teen mutters, refusing to meet either of his guardians’ eyes. “i just... i don’t like what happens.” he swallows a few times, and red can see him holding back a few tears.</p><p>   he sighs, and pulls out another chair next to doi, pulling the teen closer and running his fingers though his hair to try and get some of the knots out. doi hasn’t cut his hair for a while now, and it’s almost shoulder length, which means it’s much more likely to get tangled. doi likes it, however, claiming that it’s easier to hide behind, and red isn’t going to argue with him.</p><p>   not about something so trivial, when there are much more severe things the teen has to go through.</p><p>   “i know you don’t like what happens, buddy. none of us do, really. but staying up for long periods of time isn’t healthy, and you’re still growing. you need to sleep.”</p><p>   “not like i’m getting much sleep over <em>there, </em>anyway,” doi mutters bitterly, and red blinks, surprised. doi rarely ever discusses what goes on under the curse’s influence, often preferring to lock himself in his room until it’s time to eat breakfast. robin had found him near the border of the forest one time, but when he had attempted to ask him what had happened, the teen had stayed silent.</p><p>   he locks eyes with robin, and sees that the shorter man is just as surprised as he is.</p><p>   “doi,” robin starts gently, “ we know you don’t like talking about... what happens, but we care about you, and we’re worried.”</p><p>   doi sighs, leaning into them both. “i’m sorry, it’s just... i almost never remember anything anyway, and what i do remember... i don’t really think it’s that important. i think he might be... tampering with my memory somehow? so i don’t remember what happens? but i... i don’t know why he’s doing it.”</p><p>   “what sorts of things do you remember... if you’re okay with me asking?” red asks quietly, and doi shivers, saying nothing. </p><p>   red resumes untangling doi’s hair, and the teen relaxes slightly, lowering his shoulders and letting robin take ahold of his hand. they stay like that for a while, sitting in silence, watching the sun rise, pancakes long forgotten.</p><p>   it’s okay that doi doesn’t want to talk about what happens. he’s still hurting, and probably will be for a long time. red looks at the teen, who’s eyes are now closed, at peace for once, and makes a promise silently that no matter what, he will find a way to break doi’s curse.</p><p>   everything will be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first part published!!!</p><p>i have no posting schedule i post when i feel like it</p><p>how we feeling y’all</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>